


Even when I lose I'm winning

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: A song that means a lot more than actions.Chanyeol surprises Baekhyun on their wedding day.





	Even when I lose I'm winning

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Chanyeol's performance of All Of Me for the 3254357234 time and this idea came to mind, then I remembered this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwsYvBYZcx4 exists and so here we are.

"Can you stop? You're giving me a headache." Jongin groans from where he's sitting on the couch inside the men's room. He loosens his tie a little, it's hot in there but Chanyeol doesn't seem to be ready to come out any time soon. He keeps pacing around, fiddling with his fingers and chewing on his lower lip.

"I'm nervous!" Chanyeol exclaims, flailing his arms up.

"You worked on this for months, Yeol. You're more than ready." Jongin rolls his eyes.

"Yes, but this is the first time he'll hear me sing and─"

"Wait, wait." Jongin stops him, eyes furrowed in confusion as he leans in and supports his elbows over his knees. "You've been dating Baekhyun for what? Five years?" Chanyeol nods. "You're marrying him, and you're telling me he has never, _ever_ heard you sing before?" Chanyeol nods again.

"How is that possible? You've been living together for two years." Chanyeol shrugs. "Not even in the shower?"

"Nope." Chanyeol pops his lips. Jongin whistles and leans back on the couch, crossing his arms and legs. "He doesn't even know I can sing."

"I'm impressed. Pretty sure Baekhyun will be blown away."

"You think so?" Chanyeol asks, the right corner of his mouth curling up in worry.

"Of course! Dude, you turned that song into an even greater masterpiece with the arrangements you made."

"Oh god." Chanyeol whines at Jongin's words, he didn't expect for the expectations to be that high. "What if I screw up? What if my voice breaks? I think I'm going to throw up." He attempts to walk towards one of the stalls, but Jongin is fast on his feet, stopping him from ruining his suit.

"Relax." Jongin says as he grabs him by the shoulders. "Breathe," he says, taking a deep breath and indulging Chanyeol to do the same. Chanyeol opens his mouth, takes an intake of air and huffs it out again. "Better?"

"Yes." Chanyeol answers while he shakes his head negatively.

"Come on, Chanyeol. Man up─"

"Guys." The room's door suddenly opens and they both jump back, startled. Chanyeol quickly hides his music sheets behind his back as they stare with wide eyes at the man peeking his head over the door.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol releases the breath he was holding and relaxes his tense shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

"No─"

"Well, you better hurry. Baekhyun is looking for you and he's starting to rip the flowers from the tables’ arrangements." Kyungsoo sighs. "Jongdae gave him vodka. Please come out before he seriously starts to freak out." He pleads.

"Give me five more minutes. Tell Yoora to be ready."

"Five minutes, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo reminds him. Chanyeol nods and then, Kyungsoo is gone again.

"Alright." Chanyeol turns back to Jongin. "I'm going out." He says with confidence.

"You can do this." Jongin pats his shoulder.

"Just please, if I fuck this up and Baekhyun asks me for the divorce, promise me you'll get drunk with me."

"You're not going to fuck anything up." Jongin sighs. He takes his friend by the shoulders again and begins pushing him towards the door. "And no one's getting divorce. Now, go out there and blow your husband's mind."

Chanyeol gives Jongin a confident nod and rushes out of the bathroom. Baekhyun meets him half way.

"Chanyeol!" He exclaims, grabbing him by the hand to stop his fast and long steps.

"I can’t talk right now, baby, I'll─"

"Yeol, where were you? What is going on─"

"Wait here, just wait here." Chanyeol insists, trying to pull away from his husband's grip as gently as possible. It takes him a few seconds, but Baekhyun finally lets him go. He doesn't look happy, as Chanyeol glances back and sees him with a deep frown on his face and his arms crossed against his chest. He hopes his surprise will make up for it.

Chanyeol runs up the stairs on the opposite site of the lounge, to the small terrace they didn't include on their budget because they both had agreed that they couldn't afford it. The lights go dimmer, the purple glim of the architectural lights illuminating from the lower parts of the wall give the room a special, sensual feeling.

Baekhyun's stomach churns when a single white light illuminates the terrace and a white Grand Piano appears. His eyes widen, he recognizes that piano from his mother's studio.

A moment later, Chanyeol comes to view. He's fixing his tie with one hand while with the other holds a mic; he clears his throat before bringing the mic up to his mouth.

"Good evening." He begins. Baekhyun keeps his head tilted up, eyes squinting at what Chanyeol is up to this time. "I'm sorry for making you all wait but being honest, I was really nervous. This is the first time I do this in front of Baekhyun and... well, uh... I'm sorry B, please don't be mad, please." Chanyeol pleads and their guests laugh at how Baekhyun pretends to ignore him, only to shyly smile again. "Anyway, this is for you baby, I hope you like it." He says at last.

Baekhyun fidgets in his place at the anticipation. He follows his husband with his eyes, watching him place the mic back on the pod and sit in front of the piano. His stomach is swirling with the thousands of butterflies fluttering their wings, tickling his insides and making his knees go weak.

Baekhyun hears Chanyeol take a deep breath and a moment later, his fingers are pressing the keys of the piano, a well-known melody filling the room; just a few seconds after the sound of a violin kicks in, accompanying the piano and Baekhyun covers his mouth, holding back a sob as he sees Yoora, his sister in law, coming to stand next to Chanyeol, her violin resting over her shoulder as she expertly rips the strings of the instrument.

Then, Chanyeol begins to sing. Baekhyun's knees buckle and he has to support himself on the nearest chair to prevent himself from falling. He's not sure if he's dreaming of not, but his husband's voice reaches his ears and his heartbeat spikes up, it races inside his chest so fast and strong it almost hurts.

 _All Of Me_ is their song, Chanyeol confessed to him with that song playing in the back, it's the first song they danced together and it also is the song that was playing when Chanyeol proposed to him. It has been there on all their memorable and especial moments; Baekhyun thinks there's no other song that could describe them as well as that one does and now, hearing it from his own husband's voice is making it impossible for him not to cry. He lets the tears fall down freely, at this point he doesn't really care if he's surrounded by people; the only thing he cares about is the way the notes of the song flow freely through the ample room, Chanyeol's deep voice complimenting the soft tune, reaching and squeezing his heart on the most beautiful of ways.

Baekhyun looks at Yoora next, he follows her with his eyes while she gracefully moves around the piano, following the melody along with her brother, and when their eyes meet, the smile she gives him it's enough to break down the little self-control he had left. He lets out a shaky sob, his knees give in, but when he thinks he's about to fall to the floor, a pair of gentle hands holds him by the arms. Baekhyun looks up to find his mother's warm smile. She helps him up and holds him in her arms for the rest of the song. Baekhyun cries and sobs on her shoulder, sniffling every once in a while, feeling pathetic but at the same time the happiest he's ever felt.

Chanyeol finishes the song, his raspy voice prolonging the last note until the echo of the last key fades away and the claps and loud cheers from the people there begin. It's noisy, so Baekhyun has to lean closer to his mother's ear to speak. "Do you have anything to do with this?" He asks, wiping his running nose with the back of his hand.

She laughs and shakes her head. "It’s all on him. I just let him borrow my studio to practice." She says, shrugging. She glances over his shoulder, and Baekhyun follows her gaze. Chanyeol is approaching them, a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

Baekhyun lets go of his mother and runs to his husband who welcomes him with open arms. He jumps, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck and Chanyeol is fast to catch him by the waist. Baekhyun kisses him, lips pressing against lips on an almost violent way, but Chanyeol couldn't care less; he lets his husband be and his heart swells with happiness because he's pretty sure this means Baekhyun liked his surprise quite a lot.

"Why didn’t I know you could sing?” Baekhyun asks, pretending to be mad if only for a short second. Chanyeol gives him a shy look. “I fucking love you." He mumbles between kisses. "A lot. You're amazing." Baekhyun says before going back to kiss him for good, stopping Chanyeol of saying whatever he had wanted to say.

For a moment they forget where they are. They forget they're surrounded by people and being watched by hundreds of eyes. Baekhyun cards his fingers through Chanyeol's dark locks at the same time he wraps his legs around the taller's waist and tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss; he opens his mouth, giving Chanyeol access to slip his tongue inside; Baekhyun lets out a small moan.

They're forced to stop when Jongin and Kyungsoo approach them and pull on Baekhyun's suit jacket, terrified of the situation.

"Okay!" Jongin exclaims, laughing nervously while Kyungsoo struggles to pull them apart.

Baekhyun blushes madly when Chanyeol puts him back on the ground and he notices all eyes on them, some snickering amusedly and others blinking in shock. He bites his lower lip and turns around to hide his face on his husband's chest, feeling his cheeks burn. Chanyeol lets out a boisterous laugh and wraps his arms around the shorter's waist, kissing his head lovingly.

"Sorry." He says to their audience, provoking another laugh.

The previous situation is quickly forgotten as they all sit for dinner. Baekhyun and Chanyeol on their own private table.

"So... did you really like it?" Chanyeol asks as he cuts a piece of meat and brings it to Baekhyun's mouth. He gladly takes it and nods eagerly as he chews.

"It was beautiful, Yeol." Baekhyun says once he swallows. "Really, I― don't even know what to say."

Chanyeol smiles, he reaches for the hand Baekhyun keeps over the table and leans in a little to kiss his knuckles. He stares, and Baekhyun can't help but blush at the intensity on his husband's eyes. Chanyeol looks at him with such adoration, it's impossible for Baekhyun to look away. He adores this man and his heart flutters at the thought.

"I love you so much." Chanyeol says, as if reading his thoughts.

Baekhyun cups the younger's cheek with his hand and curls his lips into a smile. "I love you, too." He leans in for another kiss.

They hear the constant snapping of a flash and they know Luhan's there with his camera, trying to capture the moment. They smile into the kiss and move closer to each other to make sure to give his friend good photograph material.


End file.
